


Passing Period

by edoguwuranpo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, bokuto is a loud dork, im just vibing to bokuaka my dudes, some characters are aged up but not all, suga knows all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edoguwuranpo/pseuds/edoguwuranpo
Summary: High School Teachers AU! Akaashi is an English/Literature teacher at Karasuno High School. Bokuto is the new PE teacher.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The faculty meeting at the beginning of the semester introduces Akaashi to the new PE teacher at school.
> 
> (The school system is going to be based on the American high school system because that’s what I'm familiar with dfddfjk) Bokuaka is going to be the main ship, other ships might pop up but idk I’m writing this as I go so we’re in this together!! lol This is my first time writing fic for this fandom so pls forgive if they feel ooc, I'll try my best ᕦ(ò_óˇ)

It’s a Monday morning in early January. If Akaashi had his way, he’d be curled up under his mountain of blankets, not in the freezing faculty meeting room. Honestly at this point they might as well be having their meeting outside, but he understood this meeting was necessary. Later this week hoards of the students would drag themselves through his door to sleep at their desks, ringing in the new semester. Despite having dealt with some sassy know-it-all kids and even worse parents throughout his teaching career, Akaashi really liked his job.

During his 3rd year of college Akaashi was doing well as a Literature major, top of his classes, on good terms with his professors; no one would have guessed he was constantly panicking about his career path. He didn’t have one. He liked what he studied, but nothing appealed to him enough to make it a career. Maybe that’s why he found himself taking a picture of a flyer on adding an education major. Either way, he was glad that he did because after that everything kind of fell into place. He added the education major, shadowed Sugawara’s high school class for a year, and once he graduated, Suga offered to recommend Akaashi as a full time teacher at his school. So here he was, his second year working at Karasuno High School.

“Oh hey, Akaashi! I’m amazed you got here early!” Suga smiled, walking over to Akaashi near the back of the room. It was about 15 minutes until the meeting would start so only about half of the staff was scattered around the room, scrolling on their phones mostly. Suga, who looked more coat than person, plopped down in one of the rolling chairs next to Akaashi.

“You look like you need this more than I do,” Suga chuckled, sliding over the paper cup he had been holding. Usually Akaashi would politely reject it, but the other teacher was right, if this meeting didn’t start soon he’d probably knock out any minute.

“Thank you, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi replied, reaching for the coffee to take a generous sip. It was too sweet for Akaashi’s taste but it was drinkable. For the remaining time before the meeting, the two caught up on what they were up to over the short break; Suga went skiing for the first time, Akaashi started reading a new series among other things. Even if their break was over and there’d be no more sleeping in, Akaashi looked forward to seeing his friend everyday again.

Their small talk was interrupted by the principal announcing the meeting would finally start. There was the usual welcome back, talk about the assembly later that week, and other things Akaashi thought they could’ve just sent an email about.

“Alright, onto the next item on the agenda...,” the principal scratched his head, toupee shifting slightly as he looked down to a sticky note.

“... the new PE teacher?” Kuroo quipped. Kuroo was one of the biology teachers, but with the way he was lounged in his chair, arm propping up his head full of messy hair, he looked more like a student that woke up from a mid-class nap.

“Ah yes, that’s correct Kuroo-sensei. As you all may remember, Ukai-sensei retired this past summer so for the fall we had to combine PE classes. Well, we’ve finally found a replacement through Kuroo-sensei’s recommendation.” Kuroo smirked and offered a lazy two finger salute. The principal just sighed and scanned the room, eyebrows raised.

“Speaking of which, it seems he isn’t here--” But before the principal could even finish that thought, a tall man in track pants and a hoodie burst into the room.

“Oh hey hey hey everyone! Sorry I’m late, something was wrong with my bike this morning so I just ran here!” The new PE teacher, Akaashi presumed, had a large grin plastered on his face, his wide eyes crinkling a bit. With the addition of his peppery black and silver hair, Akaashi could tell he was the kind of person that liked standing out. But it all seemed to work together for the other man, the image of a fluffy horned owl crossing his mind.

“Bro, you ran here? You live like 6 miles away, I could have given you a ride!” Kuroo laughs, giving the new teacher a fist bump as the owl guy pulled a chair next to Kuroo, nearly shouting something like ‘he didn’t even think about that, dudeee.’ The principal sighed and clapped his hands together.

“Well, try to be more punctual next time. If we as educators aren't on time, how can we expect our students to be. Now can you please introduce yourself?” 

The new teacher smiled and stood up, oblivious to the principal's polite jab at his tardiness. He pushed his hoodie sleeves over his elbows, placing his hand on his hips. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how built his forearms looked, no surprise he’d be a PE teacher.

“Hello! My name is Bokuto Koutarou, no need to add the -san, just Bokuto is fine. Uhhh I like volleyball, yakiniku, and I look forward to working with all of you!” The principal looked at Bokuto expectantly, the other just cocking his head to the side in question. It was kinda adorable if a beefy grown ass man could be considered adorable. After a few too many seconds passed, Bokuto didn’t seem to take the hint. Akaashi cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to the far corner where Suga and himself were seated.

“What will you be teaching, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto was now looking directly at Akaashi, and for the first time since Bokuto had entered the room, Akaashi noticed his eyes shone a golden amber. A bit unnerved under the strong gaze, Akaashi picked up his coffee cup, slightly turning to the side as he took a sip of the lukewarm drink.

“Oh, uh, I’ll be one of the new PE teachers!” Bokuto added, letting his hardy laugh fill the room. 

Akaashi released a light huff of air from his nose, lips slightly quirking upward at the display. Akaashi didn’t know Kuroo very well, most of what he gathered about him was through things his own students have said about the other’s class, but it was very easy to see how Bokuto would be a friend of Kuroo’s. And soon it wouldn’t be long before he’d hear his students talking about the new PE teacher, and Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious what gossip would come around.

A light jab in the ribs from Suga pulled Akaashi away from thoughts of possible stories he’d hear about Bokuto. The shorter gray haired man had a smile that was a little too sharp and his eyes sparkled like he just discovered who the culprit was in a mystery novel. Or a new ship in a romcom.

“Sugawara-san, no,” Akaashi whispered. Once Bokuto was seated, the principal kept droning on about rules Akaashi had heard countless times before. Suga wasn’t having it.

“Hmm, you sure? You don’t come off as the type of person to help someone you barely know. Also, wow Akaashi, I didn’t know you had a thing for the muscley, simple type, but I think you’d look good together,” Suga mused, grabbing the coffee he gave Akaashi and taking a swig. Bokuto was now fidgeting in his seat, attempting to listen to the principal but instead turning to whisper with Kuroo every few minutes.

“That was just to keep the meeting moving, he was taking too long… Plus, I’m not looking for a relationship right now, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi sighed.

“But weren’t you totally looking right now? C’mon Akaashi, I won’t force you, but just keep an open mind. You never know what might happen.” 

“I doubt it, but sure, whatever you say.” 

Suga shrugged, finishing off the rest of the coffee and tossing it in a bin nearby. Soon the meeting came to an end, and in a few days, it would be the beginning of a new semester. And something told Akaashi this semester wouldn’t be like the others, and that something might have to do with golden eyes and a laugh that was a bit too loud.


	2. Substitute Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was right; he didn’t even have to wait until lunch on the first day of school before he caught word of the new PE teacher, Bokuto.
> 
> or
> 
> Akaashi is a substitute teacher for a few periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post it later but since its still bokuaka day, i rushed to edit and get this out for today! I also updated the tags, there will be some angst later on but we'll cross that bridge when we get there lmao till then have some fluffy vollyball bois (•̀ᴗ•́)و

Akaashi was right; he didn’t even have to wait until lunch on the first day of school before he caught word of the new PE teacher, Bokuto.

\--

The bell rang announcing it was passing period, his current students leaving their desks to make way for the next class. Akaashi watched as a tall boy dragged himself into the classroom, followed by a much smaller boy with fluffy orange hair who seemed to bounce around the other with each step. The taller boy looked like he was 5 seconds away from chucking the other student out the window.

“-and did you see when he hit the ball like ‘SWOOSH-PAA!!’??!!” the shorter boy made a swinging motion, just in case the sound effect didn’t come across. The other boy grunted taking a seat in the back a few desks away from where Akaashi was stapling some worksheets last minute. The orange haired boy followed suit, plopping down into a desk near the other.

“I told him I was thinking of joining the volleyball team, and he said he’d train me as his number 1 diciple if I tried out! Oi, Bakayama! Listen to me when I’m talking!” the smaller boy pouted, crossing his arms.

“You’re so loud I couldn’t NOT listen to you if i wanted to, stupid Hinata. But yeah, Bokuto-sensei’s skills are impressive; actually, I’m kinda surprised he doesn’t play professionally. He’d be wasting his time training you. You can’t even do the basics properly, stupid.” Orange haired boy chose to ignore the obvious jabs at him and continued where he left off.

“Everyone in class was practically drooling over him too, I want to be as cool as him…” he sighed, planting his face onto the desk. If Akaashi hadn’t been prepping nearby he might have missed the ‘you’re already cool enough, stupid..’ Akaashi smiled to himself at the quiet display, mind filtering through what one of them said about Bokuto. He was glad the PE teacher seemed to be adjusting well and the students liked him, but honestly he wasn’t expecting anything less. Akaashi started to think back to Bokuto’s late introduction but soon the bell was ringing again, signaling the start of class.

\--

“I feel bad asking this so last minute, but I don’t think there’d be enough time to find a proper substitute,” Takeda mumbled, fiddling with the PE whistle that hung around his neck. His eyebrows were scrunched together above his thick-framed glasses, emphasizing the tired lines ghosting his features. Takeda was about 10 years older than Akaashi, and according to Suga, he currently lived with and took care of his elderly mother. 

It was only a few minutes earlier Takeda got a call from his neighbor that his mother had collapsed and was at the hospital. Word was she would be fine, but Takeda’s worries wouldn’t ease until he was able to see that his mother was okay in person. Takeda still had 2 more classes to teach before the end of the school day. So that’s how Akaashi, Sugawara, and 2 of the math teachers who’s prep periods were at the end of the day ended up gathered with the PE teacher in Suga’s classroom for an impromptu meeting.

“Ah, sorry about what happened Takeda-san, but I have a lot of grading I need to finish before tomorrow..” one of the math teachers said. 

“Yeah, sorry about what happened; I would sub in for you but I haven’t finished writing the test for tomorrow…” the other math teacher trailed off. 

Takeda’s shoulders fell; Akaashi made eye contact with Suga, trying to signal the other man to volunteer. The corner of Suga’s mouth quirked upwards, and Akaashi swore he could see the lightbulb pop over his head.

“Takeda-san, actually Akaashi and I do alot of our lesson planning together. There isn’t too much left for us to prep for tomorrow so I can finish it myself then Akaashi can cover for you! Plus it would be great for Keiji to ‘see the sights’ if you know what I mean,” Suga patted Takeda’s shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at Akaashi. Akaashi let out a huff adjusting his glasses, a very slight pink hue dusting his cheeks.

“Uhh I’m not sure what you mean Sugawara-san, but thank you both so so much! You can borrow my spare gym clothes in my office Akaashi-san so you won’t get your nice clothes all dirty. And again, thank you! You’re lifesavers!” Takeda beamed, handing Akaashi the whistle and gym keys he had on the lanyard around his neck and hurrying out of the room. The other teachers also left to their respective classrooms leaving only Akaashi and Suga.

“Sugawara-san, seriously?” Akaashi sighed, turning to fully face the other.

“What? I’m just trying to help out a fellow teacher in their time of need! Maybe even 2, who knows?” Suga shrugged with a grin. “Now shoo, go on! You have a joint class to teach with the new hunk of the PE department.”

“Wait, it’s a joint class??”

\--

It was a joint class. Apparently they were in the middle of a volleyball unit and now that they’ve learned some basics, they were going to play in teams for the first time, with the 2 classes against each other. By the time everything was explained to him by Takeda and Akaashi had changed, both classes were already spaced out on the gym floor doing stretches led by Bokuto. Takeda was smaller than Akaashi, the shirt a little too snug, gym shorts reaching only mid-thigh, but they’d have to do the job. He switched out to the spare contact lenses he kept in his desk also, just in case.

“OMG! It’s Akaashi-sensei! Hello!!” Nishinoya blurted out, waving enthusiastically at his teacher. With this, the entire gym snapped their heads toward him as he walked over towards Bokuto at the front of the classes. He was used to the attention, he saw most of these students everyday, but here in the gym and not his classroom, Akaashi felt slightly like a fish out of water.

“Takeda-sensei had a personal emergency, so I’ll be filling in for him for the rest of the day.” Akaashi announced to the classes before taking a seat on the ground near Bokuto, copying whatever stretch they were on. 

“Oh! That’s great you could fill in for him! I’m Bokuto by the way,” Bokuto chirped, extending a hand toward Akaashi, an ever-present smile graced his sun kissed skin.

“I know who you are Bokuto-san, you introduced yourself at the faculty meeting a few weeks ago,” Akaashi pointed out, moving to stretch toward the leg away from the other man, touching his forehead to his thigh. Bokuto awkwardly chuckled, pulling his hand back, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Hahaha, you’re right ’Kaashi.” Akaashi blinked, really glad his face was hidden right now because he didn’t know how he’d handle his students seeing him blush over something like a nickname. Akaashi was never one to get a lot of nicknames growing up so it was just because he wasn’t used to it...probably.

When they finished the stretches on the ground, the two teachers moved away to opposite sides of the class so it would be easier for students to see and follow along for the rest of the stretches.

“Gosh just look at him! I mean, his hair is kinda weird... but damn look at those muscles!” some girl near Akaashi gushed, elbowing her friend to look to the other side of the gym. It was no surprise that Bokuto was their object of affection. A quick scan across the classes would reveal a good chunk of the students ogling the unsuspecting instructor. 

Well, Akaashi couldn’t really blame them. Right now they were doing a thigh stretch, his bicep flexing, muscles pulling taut as Bokuto held one leg up by the ankle, the muscles in his other leg twitching as he tried to keep himself balanced. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Bokuto caught his gaze, a goofy smile blessing his features. Likely forgetting he was midstretch, Bokuto attempted to send Akaashi a huge wave with his free arm but was instantly thrown off balance and face planted with little grace. Akaashi couldn’t help the giggle bubbling in his throat and was barely able to cover it up with a cough. Bokuto popped up right away, a hardy laugh echoing through the gym. Akaashi swore the tips of the other teacher’s ears were flushed, but it was difficult to tell from where he was standing.

\--

“Okay class! We’re going to be playing mini sets up to 5 points in teams of 3, and rotating teams after each game so everyone can have time on the court!” Bokuto announced, hands on his hips, volleyball sandwiched in the crook of his elbow with Akaashi standing beside him. The students nodded, standing around one side of the court.

“Awesome! Can I get 2 volunteers, one to bump the ball, the other to set it to me?” A bunch of hands flew up, but before Bokuto could select 2 students, Akaashi tapped Bokuto on the shoulder, the latter tilted his head to the side, eyes blown wide.

“I could set for you Bokuto-san. I used to play as a setter in high school, so I might be a bit rusty but--” and before Akaashi could finish, Bokuto’s amber eyes were shining pure gold.

“That’s awesome Agaashiiii!! I was captain and our ace in high school and college, pretty impressive, huh?” Bokuto smirked, but continued talking before Akaashi could reply, “Hey hey hey! Let’s get this demo moving!”

Bokuto ended up choosing Nishinoya for the other volunteer, with the instruction that he’d bump the ball to Akaashi as if he just received it from the other team. Bokuto passed the ball he’d been holding to Nishinoya, starting their demonstration.

The second Akaashi saw the ball bumped to him, his body moved without thought; even if it’d been years since he touched a volleyball, the long hours of training ingrained in his muscles had him moving effortlessly. The moment the ball brushed against his fingertips, he instinctively called Bokuto’s name like it’s something he’d done countless times before, redirecting the ball’s path perfectly into the other’s line of sight. The fraction of a second that it took to spike the ball felt drawn out. Akaashi’s eyes were drawn to Bokuto’s form suspended in the air effortlessly as his arm swung forward. The force of the spike as he connected with the ball created a slam on the wooden floors that seemed to echo throughout the gym. 

“HEY HEY HEY!!” Bokuto shouted, throwing his arms into the air, the students buzzing with amazement at the powerful spike. Akaashi didn’t use that much energy to set the ball but he could feel his heart slamming against his ribs. He glanced from his hands to Bokuto who was glowing, talking to some students that were gushing over him. Akaashi had set many times, for countless different spikers. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but Akaashi found himself wanting to set again, to set for Bokuto, and see this other man soar. The image of Bokuto’s back mid swing was stuck in Akaashi’s mind and he wanted to see it again. He wanted that radiant smile directed at him again.

“AGAAAASHIIIII!! That was such a good set! Toss for me again another time, yeah?!” Bokuto bound over to Akaashi and swung an arm around his shoulders pulling Akaashi close. He smelled like some generic men’s deodorant and sweat but Akaashi wasn’t mad about it. Ignoring the bubbling in his chest, Akaashi couldn’t resist the smile creeping up on his own face.

“If the situation presents itself again, yes, I would be willing Bokuto-san,” Akaashi offered. Bokuto blinked, not expecting him to agree, and was suddenly very aware of how close they were. Quickly pulling his arm from the other man’s shoulders, Bokuto cleared his throat, placing his hands on his hips once again.

“Kuroo and I were on the same college volleyball team and we meet up with some other alumni every once in a while to play.. So if your interested, if you wanted to join us, I mean you don’t have to, I totally get it, I wouldn’t want to play with me either, umm--” The longer the other kept rambling, the more dejected he became; even his bold hair seemed to deflate under his sinking mood. It was a major contrast to the overly confident man Akaashi had been exposed to so far. Akaashi lightly squeezed the other’s bicep, encouraging those amber eyes to look into his own stormy blue ones.

“I’d like to set for you again Bokuto-san.”

And in an instant Bokuto lit up again, a softer smile than usual, outshining everything else in this moment.

“Thanks, I’d really like that ’Kaashi.”

“Can we play now?” Nishinoya asked, shattering whatever orbit him and Bokuto were trapped in. Suddenly Akaashi was very aware of the 50 some students that were standing watching the 2 teachers. Sparing a glance to Bokuto, who still seemed unaware of their audience, Akaashi cleared his throat and started numbering them off into different teams. The rest of Akaashi’s impromptu substitute teaching with Bokuto went off without any problems for the rest of the school day.


	3. Hall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo have bro nights on Fridays, Bokuto doesn’t plan well, if at all, and Suga is in on all the gossip at Karasuno High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter ended up being really long,, if it was possible to make a character in a ship fic too OP Suga is getting there. Suga mama is just too good, I absolutely love him. Hope y'all like it!

“Brooooo, he’s just so--” before he could even finish his own train of thought, Bokuto flopped down onto Kuroo’s couch head first, his groan muffled by one of the cushions. Kuroo chuckled at his friend as he walked over from the kitchen. He had a case of beer tucked under his right arm, takeout bags hanging from the other.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve been gushing about Akaashi since your epic debut at the staff meeting a few weeks ago. Congrats on being whipped before even dating. Now stop hogging all the space,” Kuroo said, smacking Bokuto’s butt with his foot. Bokuto pouted, shifting to the side. The two-toned goofus might seem intimidating to some, with his large build and booming voice, but Kuroo’s been around the other since high school: he knew the other was just a big softie. The way Bokuto had a black throw pillow pulled to his chest and tucked snuggly under his chin only added to his cuddly bear look.

This was a typical Friday night for the pair since Bokuto started teaching at Karasuno. More often than not, they wanted to hang out but after dealing with hoards of students all week, going out somewhere always felt like too much effort. So that’s how they got into the routine of chilling at one of their apartments (usually Kuroo’s, it was closer) to order takeout, drink, and chat about their week while some random movie played in the background. Kuroo set the food and drinks onto the small coffee table and pressed play for the movie on his laptop. Tonight they were watching Bokuto’s pick: an animated kids movie based on some bird game. Kuroo popped open a beer and plopped onto the couch beside his best friend.

“How could I not talk about him!? Do you even have eyes? Oh actually, eye, sorry dude,” Bokuto howled, snatching the open can from Kuroo’s grasp and taking a swig.

“Okay, first off, you are literally the last person that can roast me for my hairstyle, and second, yeah sure, Akaashi is attractive I guess--,” Bokuto released a huge bubbly sigh, effectively cutting off the other.

“I know right?! Omg, how could I forget?! Let me tell you about yesterday’s classes!! So you know how Takeda-san had to leave early? I totally thought I was going to teach both classes solo, which would have been fine if that happened, nothing this guy couldn’t handle!” Bokuto pointed to himself with his thumb just in case Kuroo didn't know who he was talking about. Kuroo already pieced together a good idea of the situation from fragments of gossip he overheard during his own classes. But as he witnessed Bokuto buzz about the literature teacher with a dopey grin, nearly vibrating off the couch, Kuroo didn’t mind the retelling.

“--and that’s when he walked in, and dude, ‘Kaashi is-- damn. Wow, just wow. It’s lucky I didn’t blurt out anything bad in front of the kids--” Bokuto cackled, grabbing the burger he ordered from the takeout bag and taking a huge bite. Kuroo leaned back against the couch, digging into his own food. 

The owl haired man continued to rave about how pretty Akaashi was, his perfect set that felt just for him, oh, and did he mention the other was gorgeous? He droned on like this, only taking brief pauses for bites of food; he only took the time to chew because Kuroo complained about being in the splash zone. Nearing the end of Bokuto’s extended recap of ‘the most beautiful impromptu substitute teacher,’ the two had long finished their meals and were nursing more drinks Kuroo brought out.

“--I asked him to play with us and the guys sometime and I don’t know if it was because I was getting nervous, or because Akaashi was just so good at playing and, well, I started getting into one of my moods again.. in front of him too..,” Bokuto’s eyebrows scrunched together, his gaze dropping from Kuroo to the can he was fiddling between his fingers. 

Kuroo lightly pulled the drink away from Bokuto and set it on the table. He shifted on the couch to fully face his friend, reaching to cradle Bokuto’s calloused palms between his own and giving them a soft squeeze. A calming hush blanketed over the pair, the only noise being the humming of the TV. They sat like this for a moment before Bokuto perked up again, beaming as he faced Kuroo.

“But he reassured me Tetsu!” Bokuto remembered gazing into those midnight blue eyes and feeling a soothing wave flood over his panicked mind. They reminded him of a clear night sky, the moon’s glow soft and radiant; if he could, all Bokuto wanted was to bask in Akaashi’s moonlight again.

“Hey, that’s really good dude! I’m happy you found someone you really like! Well, besides me of course,” Kuroo grinned, slapping the other on the back. Bokuto laughed, wholeheartedly, leaning on the other. 

“So when’s the wedding? I better be your best man, Bo, or else I’m going to--” 

Bokuto’s eyebrows shot past his hairline.

“Wha-- of course you’d be my best man, bro, you’re like a brothe-- Wait, no, HEY, We aren’t even dating!? I don’t even know if he likes me like that… wait, are me and ‘Kaashi even friends?!” Kuroo snickered. Bokuto’s pose and expression were so comical Kuroo could practically see the random math equations floating on top of the other.

“You said he was down to play volleyball right? Invite him to play with us next Saturday. Don’t worry about anything else, I’ll have everything set up for your ‘date.’ Trust me,” Kuroo said holding his fist up to the other teacher. Bokuto frowned, but still brought his hand between them to complete the fist bump.

“Hmm.. I don’t know about this, but if you say so…” 

“Relax, I’m your best man, right? I got this.” Kuroo accompanied his lopsided grin with a thumbs up.

Bokuto wasn’t really sure what Kuroo was planning, but if their 10 year friendship was any indicator, Kuroo always had the best intentions for the other. The only problem was how well they translated. But before Bokuto could even imagine Kuroo’s idea of a good ‘date’, he needed to figure out how he’d ask Akaashi. And even before that, him and Kuroo had a bad movie and a pack of beer to finish.

\----

It was Wednesday now and Bokuto still hadn’t asked Akaashi about volleyball this Saturday. On Monday, Bokuto was admittingly too nervous to seek out the other teacher. When he tried after school on Tuesday, Bokuto happened to bump into Sugawara in the hallway instead. Before he could even ask, the shorter man informed him that Akaashi had left for the day, but he should try again tomorrow and also, good luck? For what, Bokuto wasn’t really sure, but the gleam in the other’s eyes told him otherwise.

So that’s how the PE teacher found himself during his 4th period prep standing in front of Akaashi’s classroom door, sporting athletic shorts and a hoodie. After a couple jumping jacks, some shadowboxing, and a dual handed slap to both cheeks, Bokuto took a deep breath and swung open the door in front of him.

Bokuto’s ‘Hey ‘Kaashi!’ stuck in his throat when 30-some pairs of eyes locked onto the intruder. Looking over the room, Bokuto noticed many of his own students, namely his number one disciple who perked up at the sight of the PE teacher and immediately started shoving a snoozing Kageyama awake. Akaashi was standing at the front of the room, a novel open in one hand and a whiteboard marker writing large bullet points in the other, unaware of Bokuto’s entrance. When Akaashi turned around to face the class and was met with an extra pair of golden eyes, he paused for a second, eyebrows raised, before seamlessly falling back into his lecture. Bokuto gave a quick mini bow, mouthing an apology as he gently shut the door behind him. The large man then shuffled to a spot in the back corner to stand while Akaashi continued his teaching. 

As Akaashi spoke, Bokuto saw how the literature teacher might initially come across as strict or cold. His lecture wasn’t sugarcoated with encouraging words or more casual like how Bokuto and Kuroo might interact with their students. But as Bokuto kept watching, he started to notice how Akaashi’s words were chosen with care. Akaashi was closely observing his students, constantly changing the pacing and focus of his lecture to ensure they were understanding the material while being encouraged to think beyond the basics he covered. Occasionally a student would ask a question and Akaashi’s eyes would twinkle, likely glad the students were engaging. Bokuto found himself wanting to raise his hand to ask something so maybe Akaashi would give him a look like that too, but quickly dismissed the thought; he didn’t need to frame himself a goof more than he already had.

\----

“Okay class, I want you to work in groups of 4 with the people around you and answer the questions I listed on the board,” Akaashi instructed, setting down his notes on his desk and walking to meet Bokuto at the back of the room with a slight smile. The literature teacher knew his students very well by now and could sense their stares pointed at Bokuto and himself. Akaashi glanced back at his class, his lips quirking downward.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes; when I get back please have your answers ready to present in front of the class.” With this, Akaashi tugged the dazed PE teacher by the wrist, out of his room and into the empty hall. 

The moment the door clicked shut behind the two, Akaashi swore he heard their resident ball of sunshine wail something along the lines of ‘WHAT?? WAIT. BOKUT--AKAASHI-SENSEI ??? ARE THEY ???...BOKUTO-SENSEI IS MY IDOL!’ The yelling was cut short by another familiar voice matching his volume, shouting something like ‘stop screaming in my ear, stupid.’ Akaashi huffed, looking over to the PE teacher as they started down the hallway. He wasn’t sure what reaction the other would have to the outburst; maybe he’d beam with pride that the young Hinata idolized him. Or maybe the tips of his ears would burn like Akaashi’s currently at even the implication of them dating. 

He was half right. A soft flush dusted the taller man’s sunkissed skin, but the other wasn’t looking directly at Akaashi. Instead Bokuto’s gaze was trained between them, his eyes fixated on the delicate fingers still encircling his wrist. Akaashi promptly released his grip, clasping both hands behind his back.

“Uhh, so what could be so important for you to interrupt my class, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked, snapping out of his current daze and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh! Well, it was my prep period right now and I didn’t know you had class, ‘Kaashi-- oh wait. Your prep periods are at the end of the day that’s why you could sub in last week... omg how did I not think of that??” Bokuto groaned, nearly doubling over as the pair made their way outside the building. Akaashi chuckled.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I was going to have them work among themselves for a while anyways. Otherwise it’d be naptime if I lectured the whole period.”

“Still! I’m really sorry for barging into your class like that. I mean, it wasn’t really THAT important. Now I feel kinda silly asking, but um, would you want to play volleyball with me and my buddies this Saturday? You can totally say no if you don’t want to! Well, I’d be kinda sad if you said no because then I couldn’t hit your sets. Your tosses are amazing! But yeah! No pressure!!” Bokuto was flailing his arms wildly around as he spoke, ending his blubbering with a wobbly smile and 2 big thumbs up. 

The usually soft spoken teacher, blurted out a howling cackle. It was far from a cute giggle or soft chuckle; it was loud, clear, and unhinged. Akaashi couldn’t stop, the laughs kept bubbling up, aching twists in his stomach, tears threatening to spill. He didn’t even know what was so funny to him; but when Bokuto adorably cocked his head to the side, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, Akaashi snorted loudly sending another wave of laughter right to his gut. Bokuto had no clue what was happening either but the other’s beautiful laughter was infectious and soon the two teachers were cracking up like mad men in the vacant school yard. Eventually the moment passed and the pair stood in silence, regaining much needed breaths.

“To answer your question from earlier, yes, I’d love to see you this Saturday, Bokuto-san. To play volleyball, I mean.” Bokuto punched 2 fists into the air.

“Awesome!! I’ll text you the details later, does that sound good?”

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have my number.”

“Oh right huh.” Akaashi smiled and extended his hand to the other.

“Well, we can change that right now. Plus, now you won’t have to sit through my boring lectures the next time you want to talk to me.” Bokuto fumbled for his phone, unlocking it and passing it to the other.

“What?!! You’re not boring at all! I could watch you lecture all day long ‘Kaashi!!” 

Akaashi paused his typing to quirk and eyebrow at Bokuto.

“You like literature Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked.

“Huh? Er not exactly… Umm! Oh yeah, if you want to bring anyone to play too, that’s totally cool!” Akaashi finished typing and sent himself a quick text before handing the phone back to Bokuto.

“Sugawara-san might, he used to play as a setter also, but I’d have to ask first. I’ll make sure to let you know,” Akaashi said. The PE teacher happily chirped, ‘for sure,’ giving Akaashi a thumbs up. 

The pair strolled around the perimeter of the building for a bit longer as they chatted about their weekends. Or rather, Bokuto recounting everything in excruciating detail while Akaashi would occasionally comment and nod along, not that the literature teacher minded. There was something about seeing the man so animated that Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a bit excited himself. (“I’m going to watch the sequel later this week!” / “But you just said it was a horrible movie.” / “Oh yeah, really bad. But that’s why it was good!”) Soon they looped around and were back in front of Akaashi’s classroom door where they said their goodbyes, both thinking to themselves Saturday couldn’t come sooner.

\---

Akaashi adjusted his glasses as his eyes skimmed the words on the page, hand quickly scribbling in comments in the margins. He still had a hefty stack of essays to read through and grade so he could start passing them back to his classes for review tomorrow. It wasn’t that bad, he could do it faster probably, but this was their first major essay assignment so the literature teacher wanted to be really thorough with his reviewing. A knock at his classroom door and a familiar floof of gray hair had Akaashi momentarily putting his grading on hold.

“Oh ho ho, I heard things were going well with you and Bokuto?” Suga teased, pulling over a nearby seat to Akaashi’s side. Akaashi blinked.

“What? Where do you hear that?” Suga’s eyes darkened.

“Oh I have my ways, young Keiji~... Or, Nishinoya is friends with the peppy orange hair boy from your class and said Bokuto visited you today. They also said he burst in asking for your hand and carried you off in his arms bridal style, abandoning your poor students to do group work.” Akaashi taught Literature for Nishinoya in his first year, but he was now in Sugawara’s 2nd year class. Suga chuckled as Akaashi ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“Yeah, I wish, but no. He just asked to play volleyball this weekend with Kuroo and some of his college friends.” Suga clapped his hands together.

“HA! SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM?”

“... Anyways, he said I could invite other people so I was going to ask you and Kozume but I don’t know if your old bones can handle it, Sugawara-san.” The gray haired man frowned.

“Hey! I’m only 2 years older you know! But, yeah, it sounds like fun; it’s been a while since we played together too. Just text us the details later!” Akaashi nodded and got back to grading papers. Suga busied himself with his phone, keeping his fellow Literature teacher quiet company for the rest of the period.

===

Bonus:  
Suga: “Wait, you really asked if he liked literature? Akaashi--”  
Akaashi, smiling: “I couldn’t help it… it’s amusing to tease him…”  
Suga: “Oh really? Mr. ‘I’m not looking for a relationship right now’??”  
Akaashi: “Fine, you were right. Now let me grade my papers in peace.”  
Suga: “Mother knows best~” *to tone of Mother Knows Best from Tangled

\---

Bonus 2:  
Hinata: “--AND THEN HE WHISKED AKAASHI-SENSEI AWAY IN HIS ARMS--”  
Kageyama: “-no, they literally just walked out of the classroo-”  
Nishinoya: “OMG REALLY?? WHAT NEXT??”  
Kageyama: “no, that's not-- ok, yeah sure, that’s totally what happened. Don’t forget the part where Bokuto-sensei asked for his hand in marriage”  
Nishinoya: “OMGGGGGG !!!”  
Kageyama: :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all like Bokuto’s movie choice? xD I actually haven’t watched it but maybe I should just for kicks. Let me know if y’all like the little bonus convos at the end, I might add more of those in the future for extra interactions that idk where to add in the main story or for extra side character time :D 
> 
> \+ also I just made a twitter recently with the same @ (edoguwuranpo) so you can find me on there!


	4. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Volleyball, tasty drinks, and promises for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter took extra long for me to write, but hey, it is alot longer than the other chapters! I have a few updates to the fic; I outlined the full story so I’m thinking this fic will be about ~9 chapters total! +I removed the daisuga tag because with how I outlined things there wasn’t enough time to develop the side relationship to the extent that I wanted originally (sorry suga;; i swear i will give you some crumbs); for now there will be more kagehina mentions later on but if that changes, i’ll update the tags again v(｡･ω･｡) but yeah, hope y'all like it!

Saturday, 6:30am. Akaashi lazily drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, the car’s heater on full blast as he waited outside Kenma’s apartment. Usually Akaashi’s Saturday mornings consisted of sleeping past noon, lounging around in sweatpants and a hoodie, and binge reading whatever novel he picked out that week. Playing volleyball with Bokuto would be a pleasant change of pace, despite the fact he had to wake up 6 hours earlier than he was used to on a weekend. Akaashi yawned, pulling up Kenma’s contact in his phone.

After multiple missed calls and Akaashi wondering how bad it would be to blare his car horn at this hour, the other man finally exited the apartment. Kenma sported a messy bun, red track pants and a thick hoodie, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He hopped in the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt with an audible click.

“It should be illegal to be awake this early. You and Suga both owe me big time for this,” Kenma groaned, stifling a yawn as he pulled out his phone to play some rhythm game. Akaashi huffed, lips quirked up slightly as he started driving to the address for the community center Bokuto had sent him earlier.

The pair rode in a comforting silence; the rumbling engine and the blow of the heater padded the stillness with white noise. There was no need for constant chatter between the two, they were content just being in each other's company. It had always been this way for Akaashi and Kenma ever since they first met in the college dorms. After graduation and Kenma got a game design position, the college roommates moved from their shared apartment to places closer to their current jobs. They would still meet up as often as their schedules allowed, usually with Suga in tow, and have a chill day of catching up and eating junk food; lucky for Kenma, it was rarely anything super active. Well, except for this Saturday.

\----

By the time Akaashi and Kenma approached the community center gym, they could already hear the smack of volleyballs against hardwood. Akaashi immediately recognized Bokuto: the PE teacher was cackling at an undercut blonde on the opposite side of the net. Scanning the rest of the gym, Suga and Kuroo were playing on the same team as the guy with the undercut who was currently wailing about missing the block. Bokuto punched his fist in the air with the two other men on his team rolling their eyes with a chuckle. Bokuto lit up even more when he caught sight of the men that just entered the gym.

“AKKAAAASHIII!!! You came!” The two-toned haired man bounded toward the literature teacher with a toothy grin. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi could see Kenma glance between him and Bokuto, eyebrow raised, before going back to his phone. Akaashi cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his winter coat that was starting to feel a bit too warm.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. That seems to be the case,” Akaashi smiled.

“Oi! Bokuto, we’re still in the middle of a game, you fool! Go flirt later,” the dirty blonde on Bokuto’s team shouted. If Akaashi wasn’t so aware of his own face heating up he might’ve laughed at how comically Bokuto’s ears reddened as he sputtered a bunch of nonsensical words.

“Get back to the game; Kozume-san and I need to stretch and warm up first anyways,” Akaashi said, gesturing to the man beside him.

“Oh! Yeah, for sure! I’m Bokuto by the way! And uh, see you later, Kaashi?” Bokuto laughed, jogging back onto the court to receive a resounding butt smack by the man who called for him seconds earlier. Akaashi and Kenma moved to the opposite side of the gym to set down their bags and jackets on one of the benches.

“Hmm… I didn’t know this was an excuse to see your boyfriend. You owe me double now,” Kenma said as he tucked his phone into his backpack and sat on the ground to reach his toes.

“Whatever,” Akaashi mumbled, making a quick glance to the PE teacher on the court before sitting to join Kenma in stretches. 

\----

After getting warmed up, Akaashi and Kenma were introduced to the others on the court, most of them being from Bokuto and Kuroo’s college team. Konoha was the first to introduce himself, and was surprisingly more laid-back than his sarcastic comments framed him to be. Even though the dirty blonde was frequently teasing the others (usually Bokuto) none of his taunts seemed to hold any real bite. After Konoha, the man with the undercut, Terushima, eagerly greeted Akaashi and Kenma, pulling a handshake with Akaashi into a one-armed bro hug. He tried to do the same with Kenma, but the glare the shorter man sent him was enough to make Terushima settle for a friendly wave. Their other friend, Daichi, offered them both firm handshakes; overall Daichi had a more mature vibe to him and regularly looked conflicted between enjoying and dreading the chaos of the group. Suga introduced himself after the others, emphasizing that he was barely older than Akaashi and Kenma which had the pair rolling their eyes but accepted Suga’s hug at the end anyways.

The group played short 3 on 3 matches, rotating out with each other every so often, ensuring they all had ample time to rest throughout the morning. Akaashi was able to set for nearly everyone, and while they were all very skilled players that he could toss to without problem, Bokuto still shined the brightest to him. The way Bokuto's strong back flexed as the man was momentarily suspended in the air, his arm pulled back for the spike; to Akaashi, Bokuto soared and the literature teacher was entranced by the sight. It was a handful of sets before it was Akaashi’s turn to rotate out. He plopped down on the metal bench, grabbing a face towel from his bag and swiping it across his forehead.

Leaning back against the wall, Akaashi watched as Bokuto attempted to lift Kenma’s arms to mimic Bokuto’s iconic air punches. The latter scowled, likely wishing he said he was busy today. The literature teacher chuckled to himself, making a mental note to treat Kenma out another time as he took a swig from his water bottle. It wasn’t until Akaashi heard snickering on the bench beside him that he registered he wasn’t alone.

“Bo has an infectious kinda energy to him, doesn’t he?” Kuroo commented, looking from Bokuto to the literature teacher.

“Yes, he… shines brightly. Like a star. It’s difficult to look away I suppose.”

“And it’s not like you’d want to look away either, am I right?” Kuroo smirked, the silence more than sufficient of an answer. The edge in his grin softened as the biology teacher glanced at his friend now laughing hysterically about something Terushima said. 

“Anyways, I’ve known Bo for a long time. He wasn’t always as carefree as he is now, there were… things that stressed him out for a long time and still do. He can’t always be strong, I don’t expect him to be; but his resilience is something I really admire. Plus, I trust he knows no matter what, I’ll be there for him.” Akaashi picked at the sticker on his water bottle.

“... Why are you telling me this, Kuroo-san?” Kuroo shrugged, scooting close to Akaashi’s side and slinging an arm around the others shoulders.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for a bro. This idiot really seems taken with you and, let’s be honest here, Keiji, anyone with eyes can see you’re pretty smitten yourself. So why’re you stalling?” Akaashi flicked at the bangs obscuring part of the other’s face.

“One, It’s Akaashi to you, and two, in your case, eye--”

“Seriously?? Both of you??… My hair is cool, okay?! Well, either way you didn’t deny it, lover boy. Bokuto isn’t the type to think things through; he’s my best friend and I don’t want to see him chasing feelings that’ll just break his heart. Though I don’t think I need to worry about that with you, Keiji,” Kuroo smirked when he could see Akaashi’s ears flush pink. 

“I told Bo I’d figure out a date he could take you on after playing today, which I’ll let you know was an awesome plan, but this might be a good opportunity to step up ya game, just saying,” Kuroo said with a shrug.

Akaashi’s face gave nothing away, but what Kuroo said earlier stuck in his mind. Was he stalling? He didn’t think so, but then again he hadn’t been the most proactive either. Bokuto was always the one popping into his classroom to chat or messaging Akaashi first with adorable owl memes.

“I’ll ask him to go somewhere after this. But just to be clear, it’s to hangout with Bokuto-san, not to cover your ass.” 

“Thanks and you’re welcome, Keiji-kun,” Kuroo grinned, leaning over to give the other a side hug with the literature teacher swatting the black haired man away with his face towel. From the bench, Akaashi was met with those honey eyes once again, catching a warm smile from the other. He remembers at that first faculty meeting telling Sugawara he wasn’t looking for romance. That was true. He wasn’t looking, but it found him anyways. And he was glad it did.

\----

While the volleyball group was cleaning and putting away the equipment, Akaashi pulled Suga and Kenma aside to tell them he’d be going somewhere with Bokuto after. Though Akaashi knew he’d get pressed for details tomorrow and owe Kenma another game, he was thankful his friends were supportive, Sugawara even offering to drive Kenma back instead. As for where to go with the PE teacher, Akaashi opted for his favorite bookstore cafe. It wasn’t too far by car and the familiar environment would put the literature teacher a bit at ease. Ever since he started living alone, sometimes the silence of his stark apartment was overwhelming; in times like these the teacher welcomed the comforting static of The White Bird. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind the choice, agreeing with a huge smile before Akaashi could even say where.

The White Bird was divided in 3 sections: the barista’s station near the front entrance, a large area with benches and tables in the center, and shelves of books lining the side wall and overflowing onto back-to-back shelves near another counter at the back. The cafe had an overall rustic theme, the furniture featuring worn wood with deep maroon accents and small planters with succulents lining the large window panes. When Akaashi and Bokuto entered the cafe, the red-haired barista waved over the pair to the pick up counter, 2 drinks already in place.

“For Keiji-kun, today seems like an iced matcha latte- less sweet of course, and for Owl-kun over here, an iced watermelon black tea with lychee jelly,” Tendou offered in a singsong voice, “Oh and don’t worry about paying today, it’s on the house. Good luck Keiji-kun~” Akaashi smiled, thanking the other, dropping the money for the drinks in the tip jar anyway when the barista had turned away. There were a fair amount of people in the cafe studying and reading but the pair was able to find a small table tucked away near the back bookshelves. Bokuto took a sip of his drink from the metal straw, eyebrows shooting up, immediately pushing his drink across the table into Akaashi’s hand.

“Omg! Kaashi, try this!! It's really good!” Akaashi could tell Bokuto that he didn’t care for sweet drinks that much but instead took a sip and chewed the fruity jellies. The barista was good with drinks, that was a fact.

“Oh, that’s pretty good. The barista, Tendou-san, has a nickname as the ‘guess monster’ so if you let him, he’ll make a random drink you’ll like. If you don’t like it, you get a free drink. I usually let him guess my drink since I come here so often,” Akaashi said, taking a sip of his own latte as the other hummed in interest. The dark haired man explained that the books they kept here were donated used books to read in the cafe, and if anyone wanted, were available for purchase or trade. He continued to explain how he found some of his favorite novels here among some other tidbits about the place and Bokuto found himself getting entranced by the other. Everytime they interacted so far, the literature teacher didn’t speak much, mostly just in response to whatever Bokuto was talking about. Bokuto didn’t mind at all; seeing the other teacher now, eyes shining as he rambled on about some novel he enjoyed, had the taller man hanging on Akaashi’s every word.

“Ah-- sorry, Bokuto-san, I got carried away. I hope I didn’t bore you too much--”

“What?! No! I love listening to you! Konoha was right that I’m not much of a reader but, even if it might take me longer, I’d like to try reading some of the books you like,” Bokuto offered, fiddling with the now empty glass. Akaashi blinked. There was something admirable about how everything Bokuto said was totally honest, no filter, unlike Akaashi’s overcalculated jargon.

“Thanks for entertaining me, Bokuto-san. I don’t know if you’d like some of the ones I mentioned, but I have a few in mind you might like at home. I can bring them to school on Monday if you want?” 

Bokuto grinned, “That’d be awesome.” 

They continued chatting, the conversation flowing easily from topic to topic whether it was about classes or manga the pair both read as teens. Some moments later Akaashi excused himself to use the restroom, Bokuto pulling a random novel from the nearby shelves to browse in the meantime.

“Oh? Is that really ya, Bokkun? This is the last place I’d expect to run into ya.”

When Bokuto looked up from the book, he was met with a large grin from a man Bokuto was well acquainted with.

“Oh!! Uhh, hey, what’s up?!” The honey blonde raised an eyebrow at the other, swinging around to take the vacant seat in front of him. It was a subtle difference but Bokuto could tell the other was overall more toned since the last time they met.

“I haven’t seen you in years and the only thing ya got is what’s up?”

“Haha, Well what else should I say? But it’s good to see you too, Tsum Tsum.”

\----

Akaashi finished washing his hands and exited the bathroom, making a mental note to tell Tendou they were running out of soap. As he was about to turn the corner and head back to the table, the literature teacher saw a stylish blonde man sitting across from Bokuto.

From where Akaashi was standing he could see Bokuto looking down at the table while rubbing the side of his neck. Based on the interactions Akaashi had with the PE teacher in the past, the other was confident, his presence overwhelming at times, opposite to how the other was currently turning in on himself. The only time he recalled Bokuto getting like this was the PE class they co-taught a while back; Akaashi didn’t know who this was or what they were talking about, but if they were making Bokuto uncomfortable, he couldn’t just wait idly.

“--ya sure you’re fine doing only that? I know it wasn’t the best, but you’re wasting your talent like this, Bokkun--”

“Sorry I took so long, Koutarou. We can go now.” Akaashi’s smile got an edge as he shifted his gaze from Bokuto to the blonde. The other man quirked an eyebrow at the literature teacher, but made no comment, leaving a fidgety Bokuto glancing between the two.

“? Uhh, yeah! Congrats again on getting a starting position!... I guess I’ll see you around?” Bokuto blurted, standing up and grabbing the novel and the empty glasses in his arms.

Atsumu sighed glancing at his phone for a moment before also standing up.

“I recently moved into the area so, yeah, ya might. But seriously, think about what I said; I can help you since I got more leverage now that I’m an official member. You can’t run away forever, Bokkun.” With a wistful smile and a pat on Bokuto’s shoulder, Atsumu moved past the pair, disappearing in the bookshelves at the back of the store. 

Bokuto bit his lip, staring down into the empty glasses. He wasn’t prepared to see Atsumu so soon, even if it was over 2 years ago since he last saw him. Would he ever be though? Was Atsumu right? Was he making the right choice or was he running away--

Akaashi placed both hands on the sides of Bokuto’s face. His thumbs lightly brushed over the other’s cheekbones, coaxing the amber eyes to meet his own.

“Are you okay?”

The cheery words that were so routine to the PE teacher caught in this throat seeing the worry etched into Akaashi’s features. He let his stiff smile fall and leaned into the other’s touch.

“No...No, I’m not.” Akaashi gave a small nod, grabbing the book and cups from the others grasp, putting them away before returning in front of the other.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Akaashi spoke softly with a smile, gently encircling Bokuto’s wrist and leading them both outside of the cafe.

\----

The car ride back to Bokuto’s apartment was quiet besides basic directions, the silence between the pair filled with some pop radio station on low volume. It felt like only a few hours earlier Akaashi was dragging himself out of bed, but now he watched as the sun tucked away behind Bokuto’s apartment complex.

“Thank you for inviting me today, Bokuto-san. I had a fun time,” Akaashi said as he watched the other unbuckle his seatbelt and grab his gym bag from the car floor.

“Me too! I’m so happy we could play together again! Oh, and the cafe was nice too, thanks for letting me tag along, though I’m sorry we had to leave early…” The PE teacher’s gaze fell from Akaashi off to the side. Akaashi gently rested his hand on the other’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“No need to apologize, Bokuto-san. You looked uncomfortable so I hope you didn’t mind me intervening like I did.”

“No, no, I--I really appreciated that Kaashi. That guy, Atsumu, he’s--, we know each other because--, um--”

“Hey, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. All that matters to me is that you’re doing better now.” Bokuto’s eyes seem to shimmer in the light of dust, the sunset outlining him in a warm glow.

“Thanks, that means a lot. I’m lucky to know you Akaashi, I really am. I’ll make it up to you next time, my treat! Promise.” Bokuto smiled, hesitantly reaching his hand toward the literature teacher, his pinky finger extended. Akaashi chuckled, locking his pinky with Bokuto’s. With this, the pair said their goodnights as Bokuto opened the car door and walked toward the building’s entrance. Just as Bokuto reached the door and waved, Akaashi felt a little emboldened from the overall good night. He thought, ‘ah, what the hell,’ and rolled down the car window.

“Bokuto-san! I’ll be looking forward to our next ‘date’! See you at school!” Akaashi shouted, quickly switching his car into drive and started down the street. From the rearview mirror Akaashi saw the PE teacher dash into the street yelling, “Wait!! We were on a date!? Why didn’t you tell me!?? AKKKAAAAASHIIIIIIIIII!!”

Akaashi bit his lip to hold back a giggle; he was so smitten with the other, and Akaashi didn’t mind it one bit.

\----

As Akaashi laid in bed that night, as with most nights, any sleepiness he felt previously faded, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. This night, however, heavily featured a man with wild two-toned hair. Kuroo’s words from that morning echoed in his mind; there was something bothering Bokuto and Akaashi couldn’t help from feeling it involved Atsumu somehow. Atsumu’s name sounded familiar to the literature teacher too, but no matter how hard he racked his brain, he was drawing a blank. Akaashi wasn’t sure what the situation was, but if Bokuto wanted to tell him, he would at his own pace; it wasn’t Akaashi’s place to pry. The literature teacher’s mind continued to wander, filtering through the events of the day until exhaustion took over, the image of sunset amber eyes and gentle smiles lulling him to rest.

====

Bonus 1:  
*Saturday night*  
Bokuto, in bed drifting off to sleep, mumbling: mmm… today was pretty nice… playing volleyball, hanging with Kaashi, Kaashi calling me Koutarou--  
Bokuto, suddenly very awake, shouting: OMG HE CALLED ME KOUTAROU!!!  
*wall banging*  
Bokuto: Sorry!!  
Bokuto:....ᴴᵉ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ᴷᵒᵘᵗᵃʳᵒᵘ… *big grin, wordlessly punches fists into the air*

\----

Bonus 2:  
*at the community gym*  
Akaashi: I was wondering if you’d like to join me later at--  
Bokuto: YES, of course! I mean-- it would be nice.  
Akaashi: I didn’t even say where yet. But anyways, it's a book cafe. It's not too far.  
Konoha: Bokuto, I’m worried. Do you even know how to read?  
*Konoha, Terushima, and Kuroo laugh*  
Bokuto: HEY!...I can read...*cutely pouts*

\----

Bonus 3:  
*Akaashi at home browsing on his laptop before meeting Bokuto Saturday*  
Akaashi: … Well it never hurts to be more prepared in any situation... *clicks on article titled “10 Things To Talk About on a First Date with a Coworker”*  
Article: “#2: Know what men usually talk about: fixing cars, playing soccer, hiking, video games…”  
Akaashi: …  
Article: “#3: Get comfortable with silence: Let him bring up stuff he wants to talk about”  
Akaashi: ……..  
Article: “#6: Know when and why men talk seriously to each other: *basically saying don’t talk about feelings because men should actively repress emotions*”  
Akaashi, shuts laptop: I did not sign up for this hetero sexist bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we’re actually working toward some more plot ۹(ÒہÓ)۶ I’ll aim for updating every 2-3 weeks but life happens so *fingers crossed* I’m really awk but if y’all wanna talk haikyuu or anything else, im on twitter with the same @/edoguwuranpo :D


End file.
